


Rejection

by DarkElements10



Series: Taiyama Week 2018 [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElements10/pseuds/DarkElements10
Summary: [Tayama Week; Day 9] Yamato doesn’t want or need Taichi’s help. Taichi doesn’t know how to handle it





	Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr (you can find the username in the bio).
> 
> ~Rhuben

**By: Rhuben**

“ _There are some things I have to deal with on my own_.”

Taichi was always the one to come up with plans. His mind was constantly working, thinking of the best way to get the outcome he wanted. But he didn’t know how to handle this.

Yamato was always more of the quiet type. But, this was scary. He wouldn’t pick up the phone or return his calls. He wouldn’t even answer the door when Taichi knew he would be at his apartment. He couldn’t even get a glimpse of him while in school. He was hiding out. He didn’t want to be seen.

Not by anyone in the group. Not even him.

That was the most annoying part about it. Taichi knew him better than anyone else. He knew when to press his luck with conversation and when to leave well-enough alone. This was one of those times where it would do Yamato good for him to push his luck with a conversation.

If Yamato got into his head for too long…

Taichi shook his head, trying to clear from it, the image of Yamato so angry, so lost. The darkest reaches of the Digital World feeding off him. Pulling him deeper and deeper into his own despair. He didn’t feel like he was enough for Takeru. He wasn’t being a good big brother, so Takeru found someone else: Taichi. Or so he had thought.

Takeru was the person to go to. His admiration for his older brother rivaled that of Hikari’s for himself. Maybe it was all that pressure that had made his rejection from a prestigious music program that much harder for Yamato. His high school tenure was quickly coming to an end. The next steps in life were the important ones. What subject would you dedicate your life to? Where would you go for those studies?

For himself and Yamato, he knew that whatever decision they chose, Takeru and Hikari would be watching them closely.

The thing was, he got it. He understood.

His letter declining him a position with the city soccer team had just arrived that morning.

It was like he was facing Etemon’s firewall all over again. His brain had short-circuited. He couldn’t think straight. Could barely breathe. His heart hurt. What was it that he had done wrong? What about him wasn’t good enough? One false move and it was all over.

No one else would understand, and his best friend didn’t want to talk about it.

Maybe he should take the time to revisit Daigo’s career assignment. But the question was: What did he want to do with the rest of his life?


End file.
